


Body swap

by Mythicamagic



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Bodyswap, Cheesy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Oneshot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Kou and Subaru swap bodies unexpectedly, with Yui none the wiser. A chaotic few hours ensue, with Yui and Subaru trying to navigate their feelings for one another despite the chaotic turn of events. Subayui oneshot





	Body swap

**Author's Note:**

> For s-e-kwan on tumblr

He didn’t exactly understand it.

One minute he’d been walking along the hallway, minding his own damn business, hands buried in his pockets and glaring as Kou friggin Mukami approached- the next he’d been staring at himself.

Subaru blinked, his mirror image looking shocked. He glanced around feeling like he were standing in a different spot. Hadn’t the windows been on his right? Now they were on the left?

“E-EH? Gah what the hell? I didn’t expect it to be like this!” The second Subaru squeaked, only to look down and pick at his torn clothes with distaste. “Well I am wearing the wardrobe of an emo hobo, so I must be Subaru.”

Subaru looked down at his hands dazedly. Huh. Why did they look so damn thin and effeminate? Wait- he was wearing so much jangly crap too! “What’s with these shit accessorises?”

The other Subaru whirled to glare at him. “Hey! I’ll have you know brands pay me tons of yen to wear their stuff on my beautiful body! Be grateful!”

“ _Your_ body?” Subaru growled, turning to a window in the hallway. Kou Mukami’s faint reflection stared back with wide eyes.

“WHAT THE FUCK! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!” He burst.

“KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN! AN IDOL CAN’T SWEAR!”

“Oh, hello Subaru!”

The girl who had been occupying his dreams lately walked by, stopping directly in-front of who he now guessed to be Kou. In HIS body.

Kou pointed to himself, red eyes wide and paling to the shade of his hair. “Y-you see me as Subaru?”

“Of course I do, silly.” Yui giggled, before glancing over at the real Subaru and waving. “Hello Kou!”

Subaru felt like he was going to be sick. He stormed up to her, wrapping his pink nailed fingers around her arms. “Yui, it’s me. I’m Subaru, I-I dunno how the fuck it happened though.”

She blinked, rose-pink eyes confused. She turned to Kou for assistance, “Kou’s acting a little strange, are you both playing a game?”

His expression subtly changed, and Subaru didn’t think it were possible, but he sincerely wanted to punch his own body, smash it right in its smug face. “Heh, yeah. Kou’s pretendin’ to act like me,” Kou purred, tugging her free from Subaru’s grip and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Yui’s face flamed red, but didn’t protest, causing Subaru a whip-lash of emotions. “HAH? You damn liar!” He roared, smashing his fist into the wall. “Get off her, I’ll KILL you!”

Both of them only chuckled, Yui praising him for his wonderfully accurate impression. Subaru was about to try and convince her again when his arm was seized.

“Kou~ we have a photo session booked, you didn’t forget did you?” An older woman smiled, wearing a smart suit.

Subaru bristled. “Hah? I’m not going anywhere with y-“

“KOUUUU!” A hoard of teenage girls started to come running down the hallway toward him. “We heard you’re going to get your photos taken! Take us with you!”

Subaru paled, turning and grabbing Kou’s manager to at least take him the fuck outta there. Kou burst into laughter watching them and the ruckus of the fangirls following, while Yui blinked, glancing up at him quietly.

He eventually noticed, wiping a tear from his eye. “Heh, that was funny, huh?”

“I suppose…it’s just that I’ve never heard you laugh before,” she murmured, expression softening. “I like it.”

Kou blinked, shifting uncomfortably in the sudden silence of the hallway. A thought occurred to him then, and he gaped. “Crap! If he’s doing photos and stuff, he might make me look bad! I gotta go M nek- I-I mean Yui! Be right back!”

Bursting into a sprint, he ran down the hallway, leaving a confused Yui.

“Was he…about to call me M neko-chan?” She tilted her head and after a moments deliberation, decided to follow.

* * *

By the time Kou arrived in the drama department where the photo session would be held, Subaru had been wrestled into a sequin jacket and flashy gold pants. The situation seemed to have dumb-founded the Pure Blood enough to be tugged and styled, glancing around owlishly.

“Oh, sorry- you can’t be back here. This place was booked for idol Kou, since we had to work around his school schedule,” a member of staff approached Kou, wincing.

Kou blinked. He’d never been looked at that way before, like they’d discovered gum at the bottom of their shoe. “Ah it’s no biggie. Kou is a buddy of mine, aren’t I?”

“Piss off!” Subaru snarled, making several heads turn in the make-shift studio. “What the hell am I doing here?”

“It’s a photo shoot, dummy.” Kou shook his head, sighing. “Just look pretty for the cameras. You’re wearing my face so it won’t be an issue.”

Subaru snarled, before being tugged onto the set. He stood awkwardly under the blazing bright lights, while the photographers loomed around the side-lines with cameras.

“Um, Kou? Maybe relax a bit?”

“I am!” Subaru snapped, scowling.

Kou sighed, rubbing his forehead as he watched the train-wreck.

“Oh wait, hold that look, that’s the one!” Another photographer said, snapping photos the moment Subaru’s expression softened.

Blinking, Kou glanced around, wondering what had made the vampire change, before his attention landed on Yui. Subaru was staring straight at her.

The other members of staff seemed to notice and quickly grabbed her. “C’mon honey don’t be shy,” they soothed. “Wanna be on the front cover of a magazine? Just help our idol out, he must not be feeling well today.”

Yui squeaked as she was pushed, landing in strong arms. Looking up at the dazzling contours of his face coupled with blonde hair and blue eyes, she expected Kou’s signature smirk. Instead something soft and conflicted stared back.

Her lips parted, heart thudding.

“Perfect!” The cameras snapped.

Kou on the side-lines chuckled. They’d be eaten alive in the real entertainment world if they exposed their hearts so easily.

Sensing something at his side, he glanced up, finding Reiji. “Well, this is unexpected,” the older vampire hummed.

* * *

When the staff finally called for a break, Subaru sighed, glancing down at Yui. “So…have you seriously not noticed?”

Accepting a water-bottle from a staff member, Yui took a drink. “Hm? Noticed what?” She sighed, looking down at the pink dress they’d wrestled her into. “I’m really not cut out for this, Kou. I-I’m sorry.”

Gritting his teeth, Subaru couldn’t help but lean in, wrapping his arms around her. Yui squeaked, feeling herself be hugged tightly.

“K-kou?”

“Damn it, I can’t do this shit anymore,” Subaru hissed, pulling away. “It doesn’t matter if you haven’t realised. You’re better off with that guy anyway.”

Her hand automatically reached out as he pulled away, storming off and ignoring the photographers as they called after him.

When Kou stepped up to her side, she gazed up at the pale features she’d quietly adored for so long.

 “Subaru?” She murmured, not sure why the name had come out as a question. Everything suddenly felt strange.

Pale lips curved, and the rough hands she was so familiar with took her hips, pulling her in. “Yeah? Heh, you look worried. Lemme fix that,” Kou muttered, red eyes glittering.

Yui’s stomach churned, turning her face at the last second, and causing his lips to press to her cheek. “Subaru, I-I don’t understand- _Subaru!”_ She exclaimed when he roughly grabbed her chin and tilted it back, pressing his lips hard against her own.

Ripping herself away, Yui touched her mouth. “You’re not him,” she murmured, voice finding its strength. “Where’s Subaru?”

Kou sighed, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb. “Damn it. No good, huh?”

“Please tell me!”

“Alright, alright,” holding up his hands, he quietly led her off-set, running a hand through his hair. “Mn…the person you’re looking at right now is actually Kou! Surprised?” Kou chuckled weakly.

Yui did not share the humour. “H-How?”

“Heh, let’s just say I wanted to see what would happen. Subaru’s brother was curious about the effects and didn’t mind using us as guinea pigs, so he sprayed this chemical into the air earlier. We inhaled it and swapped bodies. Don’t ask how, I’m no good with that magic or science stuff. I just know it lasts for a couple of hours.”

She turned away. “Then I have to find Subaru and apologise,” taking only a few steps however, she stopped. “I don’t know why you did it…but I hope you know you’re fine the way you are, Kou…” the words caused him to glance up, meeting kind eyes, “because, I thought you looked really cool when we first met. And I still think so.”

Kou could only stare after her, dazed as the human raced away. Always chasing Adam.

He sighed, smiling jadedly to himself. “I’ll steal you away from him one day, M neko-chan.”

* * *

Remaining on the roof, Subaru leaned against the iron bars and closed his eyes. The school bell had rung and students were starting to leave. He wondered if she’d already left with the bastard. He’d found himself in a different part of the school just a little while ago, looking at his hands and realising he’d changed back.

“Subar-! Ah, are you actually Subaru?”

His eyes snapped open as a voice cried out. Glancing at the door, Yui panted into view. She hurried over, still dressed in her pink flowing ball-room gown.

“Yeah. I guess so,” he muttered.

She hitched the strap over her shoulder, misjudging the distance and bumping into his chest.

“S-sorry,” she leaned back, looking determined. “I noticed!”

“I get the feelin’ you didn’t notice jack-shit,” he said flatly.

“Well, Kou eventually told me.”

“Hah?”

“But I figured it out first from his kiss while he still looked like you.”

“HA?! I’M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!”

Yui laughed, taking his startled face in her soft, petite hands. Her eyes warmed, imagining how the blonde strands must have given way to white. Her hands stroked over the plains of his face of their own accord, looking at his jaw, nose, eyes and…mouth.

“You’re such an air-head,” Subaru grumbled, cheeks heating.

Reluctantly nodding in agreement, Yui combed her fingers through his hair. “At least you look like yourself again now,” she murmured.

“Tch…always did hate my usual face.”

“Don’t talk like that,” she gently admonished.

Subaru tsked, hands catching her wrists. “How’d you know it was me from something like a kiss anyway?”

“W-well, I know we haven’t,” she stammered, making him raise a brow. “But it’s just, the type of kiss you’d give would definitely be different from that one, it would be like- mfh!”

His mouth pressed to hers, cutting Yui off mid-blab.

When he pulled away, her lashes slowly slid open, expression slightly dazed.

“Like that, huh?”

Yui nodded shyly, words failing her.

“Heh, you dumb idiot,” he chuckled, expression softening a touch as he tightened his arms, bringing her in once again.


End file.
